Six Feet Under The Stars OneShot
by tahlullahbelle
Summary: Just a cute little one shot written in EPOV to sort hold you guys over.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or _Six Feet Under The Stars _by All Time Low. I do however, own season passes to Six Flags.**

Time to lay claim to the evidence

_Fingerprints sold me out but the footprints washed away_

_From the docks downtown_

I watched the girl I've been in love with for my whole life look at the painting I left on the side of her fathers' shed. It was the only thing I could do to show her how I cared. I was her best friend and that's the only way she would ever see me, but I'm tired of watching her date guys that didn't understand the woman they had in front of them; how amazing she was, how kind, how beautiful and how selfless. She took care of her father and her sister ever since her mom bailed when she was 6. She was the strongest person I knew.

_It's been getting late for days_

_And I think myself deserving of a little time off_

_We can kick it here for hours and just mouth off about world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

We were sitting in my meadow, she was pissed. Renee was trying to weasel her way back into their lives. Her mother took off with one of the tribal elders from La Push, breaking two families apart and destroying Bella and her twin's birthday in the process. Rosalie wouldn't even consider talking to Renee and Charlie; well Charlie definitely lost the part of him that loved anyone other than his girls when Renee split; so that only left my Bella. Renee cornered her in the supermarket and begged for a chance to make up for the 14 years she had been gone. I had no clue what to tell her, so I just held her and let her cry on me and contemplated telling her how I felt right then, but she beat me to it. She looked at me and told me that she knew it was my painting on the side of her shed and that she loved me too. I was stunned and did the only thing I could think of; I kissed her.

_Pass me another bottle honey_

_The Jaeger's so sweet, _

_But if it keeps you around then I'm down._

It was officially my Bella's 18th birthday and she was happy to be sitting around with me and all of our friends. We were in Alice's basement playing board games and drinking ourselves stupid in honor of the birthday girls. Jasper was put in charge of music, Emmett was busy dancing around like an idiot, Rosalie and Bella were singing along to the music and Alice and I were watching with amused smiles on our faces. It was the perfect birthday and I had the perfect girl.

_Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warming up_

_Because the tensions like a fire_

It hit me last week that after "dating" the girl of my dreams for three months, we had never actually been on a date. I was a shitty boyfriend. Tonight though, we were headed to Seattle to have dinner at Bella's favorite restaurant, La Bella Italia and then we were going for a walk along the beach. It would be perfect.

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, but there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

Even though I already knew a lot about Bella, I learned so much more that night. I learned she felt bad about hating her mother for leaving and that she worried about Charlie and how he would handle it when she and Rosalie left for college. They were his life and she knew that he would spend all his time at the diner and his health was already pretty bad. I learned that she was accepted to New York Academy of Art with a full scholarship for sculpting. I got to see how proud she was of Rosalie for getting into the University of Texas at Austin into the engineering program and how she loved that although Emmett wasn't going to UT, he was still so proud of Rosalie for getting in and was willing to go out to Austin with her. I learned that she realized she loved me when I pushed Mike down for teasing her about her mother leaving and then she knew that I loved her when I kicked his ass freshman year for the same reason. She told me that she was waiting for me to make my move and that she never did anything more than hold hands with the other guys she dated and even then she only did it to force me to make a move. I told her that I had no clue she even thought about me like that and that I was determined to keep her in my life even I was miserable the whole time. I told her that she deserved way better than anything I could ever give her and that she was the most beautiful thing in my world.

_I should have known better than to call you out_

_(On a night like this, a night like this)_

_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_

_(But I'm alright like this, alright like this)_

We were fighting. It was stupid, but I don't think before I speak so I can understand her anger. It's all Jacob's fault. Asshole showed up and tried to egg me into a fight. The chief loved me, he really did and Jacob hated it. Mostly because now Charlie spent time at home with me and Bella on weekends instead of on the reservation with Billy feeding Jacob little tidbits of Bella's life and helping him get back in her good graces. The fact is, Jacob is and always has been Charlie's second choice for Bella and he just won't admit it. So when Charlie finally went down to the reservation and told Billy the good news, Jake flipped out and drove out here to hit me for quote "stealing his girl right from under him". Too bad Bella found out he was screwing Leah behind her back since Bella wouldn't even kiss him. So I kicked his ass six ways from Sunday and now Bella's pissed. I swear my girl is way too nice for her own good. She feels it's her fault that Jacob is so hurt because she was mean to him when she caught him with his dick in Leah. I think he's just a possessive ass and wanted to be inside her first, which is why I may or may not have thrown it in his face that after six months, I was the first and if the ring on her finger was any indication, I would be the last person ever to know what it feels like to be inside Bella. Then the fighting started and the Chief had to put us both in cuffs. Fortunately he had seen everything and I got off with a warning, unfortunately for Jacob, he actually got taken in for aggravated assault. Which brings us back to the fight, Bella wouldn't even look at me. She was finally gonna leave.

_I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up get gone_

_I'm always in over my head_

I grabbed her hand and rubbed the ring that she let me put there last week on our 6-month anniversary and reminded her that I was an idiot and that I didn't think before I acted, but I loved her anyway and that I hoped she still loved me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and told me that she would always love me, no matter how big of an ass I am and that she was more pissed at Jacob for even starting this whole ridiculous thing and that everyone down at the rez knew that Leah was pregnant and that Jacob was the father. I held her tight and kissed her and told her that the only thing that mattered was that we were headed to New York in two weeks together and that everything else came second. This girl was my whole world.

_Thames Street, I'll take you out _

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire_

This was the last night before our flight into New York and we were out with our friends and families in Port Angeles toasting to starting new lives. With everything that had happened, I was so happy to be getting out of this town. It seemed like every time things started to go right, something else went wrong. Shortly after the Jacob debacle, Tanya showed up. Tanya was an old friend of the family and she had made it very clear what she wanted from the very beginning; me. To say her visit was rough was an understatement. Turns out that after her last visit she got knocked up and had a kid and when she came down and saw me happy with Bella, she made a bit of a scene that ended with her being banned from coming back to the house. Ever. Bella believed Tanya when she said the baby was mine and locked herself in my bathroom while I tried not to punch Tanya, baby or no. It took me six hours to get Bella out of the bathroom and two days to convince her that she was the only woman I saw and that the ring on her finger was proof of that. She really is the best thing to ever happen to me, even if she doesn't believe me when I tell her that.

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

New York is tough. Between school and working to keep up with our small apartment, we hardly get any time together, but we always make time for each other. Her sculpting is going fantastically and I've decided to go to school for business. Charlie and my parents came up for thanksgiving and in about a week we're going down for Christmas. It'll be the first time we'll be home with all our friends and family in months. I've got a big surprise for Bella back home.

_Time to lay claim to evidence_

_Fingerprints sold me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day_

Being back home felt great, I forgot how much I loved my parents' house. Not so much the rest of the town, just my parents' house. It was everything good about my childhood and I get to associate Bella with all that too. I proposed to her in my music room, made love to her for the first time in my room, and watched her comfort Alice when her rabbit died just before we left for New York in the kitchen. I only hoped she liked my surprise. It was after five when everyone was finally all together and they were all in on the secret and had helped me out a lot. Were it not for them, it would never have worked out. I had gotten my parents' permission and Charlie's permission and this summer Bella and I were going to an island off the coast of Brazil for two weeks on our honeymoon. We had set the date for the wedding to be the first of June and Bella thought we wouldn't be going anywhere because of school and work. I hope she liked it.

_Overdressed and underage_

_Do you really need to see an ID? _

_This is embarrassing as hell_

_But I can cover for it so well_

_When we're six feet under the stars_

She loved it. She pretty much attacked me in front both our parents. It was hilarious to see her face; I don't think it's ever been that particular shade of red. Alice decided that a night out in Seattle was needed and so we all piled into our cars and drove out to the club she and Jasper ran. How my sister and her boyfriend managed to run one of the best nightclubs in Seattle and go to college all while still being under the legal drinking age was beyond me, but with all of us spread around the country, it was nice to know that we had a place to go to just be us whenever we decided to reign it in and come back home. Alice played mine and Bella's song and we danced to the music in our head ignoring everything and everyone else the rest of the night.

_Thames Street, I'll take you out _

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce _

_But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire_

It was the day I'd been waiting 19 years for. Today I got to finally marry the girl of my dreams and it was official that she was mine. We had a rough time back at school; this was exactly what we needed. One of Bella's professors hit on her and threatened to get her kicked out of school if she refused and I was stalked by a girl in biology class. Neither of us ever lost faith in the other, but we're seriously rethinking the idea of New York. Right now we're back in our hometown, surrounded by friends and family, pledging to be together until death takes us away from each other. My Bella is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in her simple white dress. The hold she has on her father was like she was trying to keep herself from sprinting down the aisle and if it wasn't for that fact that I had been waiting for this ceremony my whole life, we'd be in Vegas getting married by an Elvis impersonator. Alice almost killed me when I suggested that and her reaction made the whole thing worth it. She finally made it up to me and now she's promising to love me forever, following the priest's direction and saying "I do". This time when I kiss her, it's as _my wife. _It's so different, but yet exactly the same and I've never seen her so happy. I want to ditch the reception and head straight to Brazil, but our whole family is waiting to celebrate with us and Alice threatened to hit me and hide Bella away if I didn't let her have this. It's a small price to pay.

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself _

_But there's room for two, six feet under the stars_

We were finally in Brazil and at the Island one of my father's clients let us use. It was beautiful and quiet and secluded and just perfect. Bella was excited that water wasn't freezing and that you could actually wear a bathing suit and not a wet suit that covered everything up. We were having the time of our lives and I could tell that Bella never wanted to leave here, but we had to. We had the best honeymoon two people could ever have and today it finally ended. As we were packing Bella walked up to me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, we were going to be parents. I was shocked speechless and so incredibly happy. I was having a baby with the woman I loved. It was the only thing that made leaving this island worthwhile. It also made our decision to move back home and finish our degree's at the University of Washington that much easier. Bella used to always talk about finding her happy ending and now with her in my arms and a baby on the way, I knew we had finally found it.

_Six feet under the stars_

_Six feet under the stars_

**A/N: I know that you guys have been waiting for an update on my other story and I swear I'm almost finished with it, but it's been ridiculously difficult to find a spare minute to write. and I've actually had this one done and beat'd for a couple weeks so that should show you how much free time I've had. Thank you guys so much for your patience and I promise to have a new chapter within the next couple of weeks.**


End file.
